


View from the Sidelines

by Oakstone730



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco talk while watching a couple dancing at a party. One-shot. Written for the prompt: "It is what it is"</p>
            </blockquote>





	View from the Sidelines

Hermione watched the couple on the crowded dance floor, oblivious of everyone around them as they slow danced to the music. They were whispering to each other, and it wasn't too hard to guess what they were talking about as they ground their hips together.

"You aren't doing yourself any favors." Hermione stiffened as she heard the familiar drawl of Draco behind her. She waved towards one of the empty chairs at the table, turning her back resolutely away from the dance floor. He sat down, carefully arranging his robes on the folding chair. Like everyone at the party he wore formal robes befitting the occasion, and she took a pause in her misery to admire how well they fit him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she responded belatedly, picking up her wine glass and taking a sip.

"We lost, Granger." Malfoy motioned towards the dance floor, whiskey sloshing out of his glass as he did. "Can't say you didn't fight with all you had but even you need to admit defeat."

"I didn't-"

"Spare me. You did and so did I. I tried every trick in the cauldron, but it wasn't nearly enough." Draco laughed into his glass as he took a sip. His neat blond hair was mussed and as he pushed his fringe back with unsteady hands, Hermione realized that he was drunk. In the ten years since they'd become co-workers and then friends she'd never seen Draco drink more than he could handle.

"They aren't married yet." She muttered more to herself than to him but she knew he was right. It was blatantly obvious to everyone in the room how love-sick they were for each other as they danced and laughed together.

"They will be one week from now." He looked over at her. "At least I don't have to stand up in the bonding ceremony with them. It must suck to be you, Granger."

Hermione clenched her fists and fought the urge to lash back. "I'm very happy for them," she said through gritted teeth.

"Sure you are." Draco stood up, swaying slightly before he found his balance. He held out his hand. "Dance with me."

"I don't feel like dancing." Hermione would sooner die than be on the dance floor with them. The hurt was too great, and it took every ounce of energy to hide her feelings from them.

"Relax. They left, no doubt fucking in the back bedroom as we stand here."

Hermione whipped her head to look around the room. He was right, they were gone.

Draco tugged on her hand, forcing her to stand up. "It is what it is, Granger. You need to accept it and move on."

"Like you are?" Hermione said as she reluctantly let him lead her to the dance floor.

"If there is one thing I've learned in this fucked-up life of mine, it is to not look back. It'll kill you with regrets if you do. We'll survive this, somehow."


End file.
